


I will protect you

by Luna_Pearl52



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Pearl52/pseuds/Luna_Pearl52
Summary: The Giant war is over and a new girl shows up at camp. She only lets Percy near her and no one but Percy knows why. Percy cares about this girl more than anybody knows, why?Because she’s like him.I’m kinda bad at summaries, this is my first story. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Ella/?, Frazel, Jiper - Relationship, percabeth - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Percy is actually Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Percy protecting those he loves, and I wanted to do this because I feel like this is something that Percy would actually do.

Percy

Percy and Annabeth were sitting by the beach in a comfortable silence, just enjoying holding hands and watching the waves. Then, Annabeth said something that surprised Percy, “Do you ever wish that you had a sibling?” Percy looked at her confused, before she continued “ I mean, I love my brothers and sisters, and I know that you have Tyson, but do you ever wish that you could truly have a demigod sibling?”  
Percy contemplated that for a moment. What would I be like as a big brother? He wondered.  
As he opened his mouth to reply Piper ran up to them panting, “Annabeth, we need you in the big house!”  
Annabeth responded immediately “ Why? What happened?” Piper thought for a moment, trying to decide how to tell them.  
“A new demigod has showed up, a nine-year-old girl. She won’t let anyone go near her, and she won’t go to the infirmary, she has a bad injury on her back but she won’t let anyone treat her.”  
Annabeth stood up and said, “okay, I’m coming, maybe I can help. Percy?” She said shaking him out of his thoughts. “Are you coming?”  
“Umm, yeah, sure.” He replied and they started jogging to the big house.  
—————  
Once they were there, Piper showed them which room she was in. When Percy entered he saw Chiron, Frank, Hazel, Jason,Leo and even Nico already there.  
Annabeth slowly approached the little girl that was cowering on the floor. When Annabeth started to get close the girl seemed to crawl even further into the wall then Percy thought possible. Percy glanced over at the girl with the soft concern that seemed to never leave his face. He looked at her and saw the tattered clothes that she was wearing, she had on a muddy burgundy tank top and stained, ripped blue jeans with sneakers. The one thing that was oddly in pristine condition was the black leather jacket that she was holding up to cover her thin arms like a blanket and trying to hide.She had pretty, long black hair, and eyes that were almost like his.....but not quite...while his held the storms, and waves of the ocean, hers held the clear, deep indigo waters of a coral reef, or a tropical beach.  
Annabeth started speaking in a soothing voice, “Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase, I’m here to help you, I just need you to let me.”  
“NO! I don’t need your help, I need you to leave!” Everyone fell silent as the little girl exploded and pulled the jacket away so that you could see her better...... and that was when Percy saw her back, he saw her injury, and his calm voice spoke into the silence,  
“Everybody leave, now.” He spoke softly but firmly, and everybody looked at him in shock.  
“Percy? What did you say?” Annabeth asked with confusion. “I’m supposed to be here to help her.” Annabeth explained.  
And then, Percy said something that shocked all of his friends  
“You can’t.” He said simply. “For once, the great Annabeth Chase, won’t be able to do anything.” He said a little harshly, with bitterness in his tone that didn’t seem to be directed at her but the words themselves. Then, he softened his voice and asked once more, “please, can everybody leave the room?”  
Nobody had ever seen him like this, so they obeyed, and silently filed out of the room and shut the door. Percy noticed how the little girl seemed to grow even more scared once she was alone with him.  
After a few moments of silence, he said something that the little girl did not expect, he smiled at her reassuringly and said, “My name is Percy, and I was abused too.”  
This shocked the girl, because ever since she had arrived.... nobody had understood her.  
Percy continued, “ I promise that I won’t hurt you, and I won’t push you to open up unless you want to. I promise that I will be there for you.”  
“How did you know?“ the girl questioned suspiciously.  
“That injury on your back? It didn’t come from monsters did it? No. It came from a beer bottle, a broken beer bottle that shattered onto your skin.” Percy explained simply. “But nobody is going to do that to you here, I won’t let them, I promise. I will protect you.” Percy continued. And with that promise the girl stoop up, and surged into Percy’s arms while sobbing.  
“It hurt Percy! It hurt so much!” she all but screamed. “And I couldn’t do anything about it.” She said softly and sadly.  
Percy gently wrapped his arms around the little girl in a reassuring hug, being careful not to Touch her wounds. They stayed like that for a few minutes until he pulled back and said, “ we should get your back cleaned up. Will you let me help you? We don’t have to get anybody else if you don’t want to.”  
“Yeah,”the girl whispered “just you.”  
“I’ll be right back okay? sit down and wait for me.” Percy told her, then he walked to the door and went outside into the hallway. Everyone started bombarding him at once,  
“Is she okay?”  
“What happened?”  
“What’s her name?”  
“Is she coming out?”  
“Who is her godly parent?”

“Why did you make me leave, Seaweed brain?” Annabeth said after everyone had calmed down.  
“I’m sorry Wise Girl, but I’ll explain later, do we have a first aid kit that I can use to clean up her back?” Percy responded.  
Will solace came forward and handed him the kit. “I’ll come with you so that I can patch her up correctly.” Will said.  
“No!” Percy said quickly, “ umm, I’ll take care of it. I know how to fix this one.” He said softly and got a far off look in his eyes, as if he were remembering something.  
“How do you know how to do that?” Annabeth questioned.  
“ umm, I’ve got some experience with this type of injury, but like I said, I’ll explain later, right now I’ve got to go, I shouldn’t leave her alone for too long.” Percy told her and ran back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little short, but hopefully good quality? I’ll try to make it longer


	2. She’s like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets to talk with the mysterious girl a little more, annabeth seems jealous, Percy’s pancakes are finally appreciated, and the girl gets claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this one, I apologize in advance if there are any spelling errors, I usually write at night and my brain is usually Really sleepy so some parts probably don’t make sense.

Percy. 

“Hey, I’m back.” Percy said gently.

“Hello, Percy. I’m ready for you to clean my wound.” She said simply but with a little tremor, It was still more confident than what Percy expected it to be. Percy set down the kit and pulled out the supplies that he needed. As he started to clean the wound he decided to make conversation to keep her mind off of the pain. 

“So, I told you my name, what’s yours?” Percy cautiously asked. The girl hesitated before responding.

“You can call me Ella...” the girl said slowly.

“ and do you have a last name?” Percy questioned yet again.

“I don’t know.....” Ella said coyly “Do  you have a last name?” (All hail the new princess of sass)

Percy chuckled at her question and then answered.

“ yes, my full name is Perseus Jackson, and then I have a bunch of titles and stuff but those aren’t important.” “So, what’s your last name?” He asked again. She sighed, took a breath and said “My full name is Eleanor Rain Drakos,”

“....and, done.”Percy said after finishing putting on her bandages, then sitting across from her on another chair.

“Ella....” he started slowly, trying to be careful and not spook her, but Ella still shrunk in her chair as he continued. “We can’t stay in here forever, and eventually another camper will come in to see if we are okay, so would you like to go out there now, or wait a little longer?” Ella considered this question and then asked one of her own,

“Are the other campers supportive? Ya know, about the abuse?” She said in a small voice.

“Well, I actually haven’t told them about mine yet, but I’m planning to soon.””I trust my friends with my life, and I think that eventually, you could too.... and like I said earlier, even if nobody else cares about you, I do. And I promise that I  will  protect you.” Percy told her, and as she launched herself into another hug, Percy was just as gentle as the first time.

“So kiddo, are you ready to go outside?”

Percy asked slowly pulling away.

“Will you stay with me?” She asked softly, leaning against his shoulder as they stared at the door that seemed to get scarier for her every second that she looked at it.

“Of course.” He replied and she seemed to come to a decision.

“Ok.... I’m ready. Let’s go.” She said with determination and started walking to the door, 

“Wait! Let me go out first to make sure that they don’t bombard you with questions,” and then he walked out into the hall.

———————

Annabeth

“Percy! Is she going to be okay?” Everyone asked almost completely in unison. Percy took a second to respond, and got that far away, glassy look in his eyes again as if he was remembering something bad. Annabeth didn’t understand that look yet, because she didn’t know that what happened to the girl had brought up old memories for him.

“ yeah, she’ll be okay, she just needs time and space.” “She’s about to come out with me and I don’t want any of you to scare her, she’s been through a lot and I need you to trust me.......” Then he took a deep breath and continued as they all looked at him weirdly because he asked them to trust him as if Annabeth didn’t already trust him with her life.

”..... whatever you do, don’t wave, ask for a high five, or raise your voice at her  at all . Do you all understand?” He finished and they all nodded at his slightly weird request. He opened the door and the girl, Stepped out of the room, now wearing her black leather jacket so that you couldn’t see her back injury very well. That was another thing that Annabeth didn’t understand yet,  how did percy know how to treat her back? Annabeth thought suspiciously, but then, percy said something that shocked her even more.

——————————

Percy

Percy wrapped his arms around the girl’s shoulders protectively, in an almost brotherly fashion, then he turned to Chiron and made the request that had been on his mind since he had figured it out.

“Chiron, I know that new campers are supposed to stay in the Hermes cabin until claimed but.........” he took a breath looked at the girl in his arms and continued “Can she stay with me, in the Poseidon cabin?” He asked cautiously but with determination, and a fire in his eyes that told everyone he wasn’t going to take  no for an answer.

Chiron seemed to consider it for a moment, glanced at Percy’s arms around her shoulders and then said, “yes Perseus, she may stay with you.” .......And that was when Percy let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding and he smiled down at the young girl.

“But!”Chiron continued before Percy got too excited. “Since you decided to let her live with you until she is claimed, this means that I am placing her in your complete care, also meaning that anything she needs is completelyh up to you to provide, do you understand?” Chiron asked him cautiously but with a smile that let Percy know that the Centaur knew exactly what he was doing.

“Yes, I understand.” Percy replied simply, for once decided that his usual fanfare wasn’t necessary, then he looked down once more at the young girl and with a tenderness that nobody had ever heard him use, not even Annabeth, said,”are you ready to see my cabin Ella?”

The now proclaimed Ella looked at all of Percy Jackson’s friends and frowned“yeah, let’s go. I wanna get out of here.”

She said calmly while half glaring at the boys in the room and looking at the the girls with a harsh level of disapproval in her eyes......... but there was something underneath the hate that only Percy understood, and it broke his heart to see it in a girl this age.  Fear . 

He shook that thought out of his head and put on a smile, his job was to protect Ella, and he couldn’t do that if he was dwelling on old memories.

Percy led Ella out of the big house and headed towards his cabin, when they got closer to the center of camp people started staring at Ella. It wasn’t unusual for campers to stare at new arrivals, but when a new camper showed up and was being escorted around camp by ”The” Percy Jackson..... let’s just say that they had more than a few looks coming their way. Percy realized that Ella was getting really uncomfortable under the stares and started to gently wrap his arm around her tiny shoulders, and glare at anyone that looked at them.

Ella seemed to relax a little and then started to look at the camp around her in wonder, it was truly amazing to see all of the different cabins. Percy looked around with her and saw just how special his home was.

“Hey Ella, how do you like your pancakes?” Percy asked randomly, grinning like a child as he thought of the blue mountain covered in syrup that he considered food.

“What?!” She exclaimed,”why are you asking me about my pancakes in particular?” she said and then started glaring at him suspiciously. 

He responded, clearly confused, “I don’t know, I make my pancakes a little differently than others so I was wondering... well, not just pancakes, other food too, but mostly pancakes....” He trailed off.

“Well....” she began a little hesitantly andPercy wondered why she was being cautious, when they were only talking about pancakes.

“I used to eat them normally, like everyone else....” she continued softly.

“Used to?” He questioned, curious now.

“A few weeks ago, I got up really early, so that I could make pancakes for myself before my stepdad caught me and.....”she trailed off, probably into the thought of what he would have done if he had caught her.

“Anyway,” she continued a few moments later, finally coming out of her thoughts. “I made pancakes like normal, but right before I started to eat them, a bright light blinded me and a swear I could smell the salty sea, even though it probably wasn’t possible.” She took a deep breath then said something that he didn’t expect “ this is gonna sound weird, but the pancakes had...... they had turned blue,”Percy gasped and looked at her confused for a second until he smiled and glanced at the sea that he could see in the distance. Ella looked up from her feet and glanced at him, “I know, it’s stupid, I’m sorry that I told you about i-“

“Hey! It’s not stupid, I’m definitely surprised, but do you want to know why?” Percy asked her smiling.

“Umm, sure...” she said cautiously since she probably didn’t understand what Percy was about to say.

“I make my pancakes blue too.” Percy told her with a playful grin.

“Really?”Ella asked in disbelief but with a genuine smile on her face.

“Really.”Percy confirmed and then looked forward again. “Looks like we’re here, are you ready to go in?” Percy gently inquired.

The girls smile died and she looked at the beautiful, and simple yet intricate cabin with worry.

“Are the other campers that live here nice?” She asked quietly.

“Nobody else lives in here but me, so I promise that there is nobody in there that can hurt you.” He said, making yet another promise. The girl looked at him in confusion, but all he told her in return was that he would explain why later. She took a very deep breath, stared at the door for a second, and then said,

“It’s now or never, I’m ready.” And so, with those words they walked into the cabin and Percy heard her gasp. He turned to her and said, “I know it’s not much....but it’s home.” He smiled gently and let go of her shoulder so that she could look at the room.

“Percy...” she said, her voice filled with awe, “it’s perfect”

As soon as those words left her mouth a glowing green light appeared above her head, and Percy was pretty sure that he gasped loud enough that they heard him all the way on Olympus.

Above her head.......

Was a glowing green trident....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is, chapter two, I hope Percy isn’t too OOC even though I know he probably is. I hope you guys love this story as much as I do.


	3. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Percy talk about a plan since Ella has been claimed, Annabeth interrupts them, and Ella goes swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one, it’s a lot of talk and not much action as the title suggests but I hope that you still like it.

Ella

“P-p-percy? What’s happening?” Ella whimpered as she looked at the glowing trident above her head and sunk to the floor in fear.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here. I’m right here,

I’m not going anywhere.” Percy said as he knelt down on the floor next to her. “It’s okay, shhh, you’re okay, it won’t hurt you.” Percy comforted her softly. They sat there for a minute after the trident dissipated before Ella finally decided to break the silence,

“Percy?” She whispered, as if she was afraid to disturb the air itself. “What’s happened? Am I going crazy?” She asked him worriedly.

“No, your not crazy. You were just claimed.” Percy replied gently.

“What does that mean?” Ella asked, while staring up above her as if the trident was suddenly going to reappear, she knew that was impossible though.... right?

“Ok,” Percy said, and then took a deep breath, “how much do you know about the Greek gods........”

———————

Percy

After a few hours of explaining the world of greek mythology to Ella, Percy took a deep breath once again and said, “Ella, I need to ask you something important. Since you were just claimed by Poseidon, it means that you are my half sister. Do you understand what that means?” He questioned her.

“ I think so......” she said hesitantly. “Why are you asking?” She said as she looked at him suspiciously once more, and scooted a bit further away from him on the bed.

“It means,” he continued cautiously, “that you will probably get even more attention from the other campers, because not only are you a daughter of the big three, but you’re also ‘the sister of the two time savior of Olympus’ “ he said dryly while making finger quotes, “and I don’t want you to get hurt, or....... anything else because of that....” then Percy quieted, deep in thought, and right as he opened his mouth to say something, Ella cut him off,

“What if.....” she began slowly, since she still probably wasn’t comfortable around him “what if we don’t tell anyone else?” She asked and then continued hurriedly before he could say something. “I mean, I am actually really relieved to know that you are my brother, but you told me that when you first got to camp, and you were claimed in front of everyone, that you would have given anything to go back to being another nameless kid in the hermes cabin. Even if it was just for a little while, right?” Ella told him. Percy thought about it for a little bit and realized that, Ella was right, he would have given anything to remain normal, he still probably would. Once Percy reached a conclusion he spoke again. 

“You’re right, we can keep it a secret a little bit longer, at least until you adjust to camp life, until then you can still attend activities with me since I already asked for you to stay in my cabin.”

“Ok,” Ella replied, and then started looking around the cabin “ummm, where am I supposed to sleep?” She asked confused, “there’s not a separate section for girls....”

“Oh, huh.” “That’s never really been a problem for me since the only other person that stays here occasionally is Tyson. What if we hang up a blanket and give you half of the cabin?” Percy suggested “Then if you want I can help you decorate it. Or if you feel comfortable enough, Annabeth can help you, since I’ve been told that I don’t have much style.” Percy suggested and then laughed at that last thought.

“Hey, are you okay?”Percy said gently, noticing how quiet Ella had gotten. She sat there for another minute,and then looked him in the eyes and said “it was mystep-dad....... he was the one who.... who....”she trailed off. “But my mom, she was the one that really hurt me, she just stood there!” She screamed, and then let out a gut-wrenching sob. Percy crawled over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

“Shhhhh,shhhhh, it’s okay, you’re safe now.”

“No” Ella sniffled, “no, I’m not. They might not be able to hurt me, but I don’t know if I’ll ever feel safe here.” Percy looked at her confused, but didn’t say anything, deciding that if she wanted to tell him she would.

—————-

Ella (1st person point of view this time! Yay!)

I could still see her face, every single time I close my eyes, so I looked up into my new big brother’s gentle gaze and said with a sigh, “the girl in the room..... the one that tried to “help” me” I said with finger quotes, “her name was Annabeth, right?” I asked him, just to make sure. 

“Yeah...”he said, sounding confused “but what does that have to do with your parents?” He asked me calmly.

“Well...”I began softly, but right as I started speaking the door opened and I saw a couple of blonde curls jump into my line of sight, soon followed by Annabeth’s sheepish gaze.

“Hey Percy? Sorry to interrupt but the dinner horn sounded a couple of minutes ago, and I noticed that you hadn’t come down yet, so Chiron told me to come get you, if you were ready.” Annabeth told my brother, and as he opened his mouth to reply I found myself already speaking,

“Actually, Annabeth.” I said, biting her name out like a taunt, “we were in the middle of something, so I’d appreciate it if you could just Back Off.” I said, while hugging my brother’s arms that were still wrapped around me, possessively, but it came out a little harsher than I meant it to. Annabeth just looked into my eyes with that cold grey stare, the one that I hated, and calmly said “I’m sorry, Ella, I’ll leave you be then, I’ll see you later Percy.” And she swiftly walked out of the room. 

“Ella!” Percy said softly, but no longer with as much tenderness, “why did you do that? If you didn’t want to go to dinner yet you could have just told me, but you didn’t have to be that rude to Annabeth.” I looked up at him shocked at his small outburst and whispered,

“I’m sorry Percy, I don’t feel up to dinner tonight, you go ahead, and I’ll just stay here and get to know my way around the cabin.” Percy looked at me softly with concern, and then said, with the understanding that had come back into his gaze,

“Ok Ella, I’ll see you later.” And calmly walked out of the cabin. As soon as he was gone I set my leather Jacket on one of the beds, took off my sneakers and socks, then rifled through Percy’s drawers until I found a small pair of his shorts that fit me. Once I had changed into them I ran out of the cabin, dressed only in my burgundy tank top, and a pair of Percy’s shorts instead of my jeans. I looked around until I saw the pavilion where everyone was gathered, and then I ran the opposite way, towards the Ocean, that I had seen from the top of the hill as I left the “big house”. I eventually found my way there and ran out onto the end of the dock, after a moment of pause I dived into the salty water. I panicked for a second, but then this big creature came up to me and even though I was under water, I gasped, which surprised me, but what surprised me even more once I figured out how to breath under water like Percy said I could, was the fact that the massive animal that had come up to me.....seemed to be speaking to me. I remembered Percy saying that we could talk to sea creatures, but this was different, and I could tell. She wasn’t a normal sea creature, no, this majestic beast, was a water Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of talking, mainly to give Ella some context, I’ve got better plans for next chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and get this out there. 
> 
> Your kudos’ are amazing and your comments are always welcome! I love any constructive criticism that you can offer me, but no harsh words please. I love you guys, I hope you are enjoying this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I don’t know when I’ll update but hopefully soon! I have a vague idea of where I want this to go but I’m not 100% sure so bear with me. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
